


"I Wanna Hear You"

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for a request on tumblr with the prompt, "Don't cover your mouth; I wanna hear you."





	"I Wanna Hear You"

It was one of those nights – one of those perfect, amazing nights. Mike and Stan had decided to spend some time in the loft of the barn on the mattress they’d set out up there. The night had begun with slow, smooth kisses as the two listened to the crickets sing and each other’s soft breathing. But things soon escalated, and Mike knew it was going to be one of _those_ nights as soon as Stan laid Mike down on the mattress, effectively taking control. It started out innocently enough, both of them side by side for the most part with Stan only leaning his top half over Mike's. But then Mike ran his tongue over Stan’s, and Stan was straddling Mike’s hips in an instant, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him hungrily. Mike’s hands roamed over his husband’s body, blindly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Stan rolled his hips, making Mike hard in his jeans. Stan pulled away from the kiss as soon as Mike had undone all of the buttons and looked him right in the eye as he slowly let the shirt slip off his shoulders. Mike let out a low moan, so soft it was barely more than a sigh. Stan smirked as Mike’s hands ran appreciatively up and down his chest. The look in his hazel eyes had Mike desperate for more than just grinding. He grazed his thumb over one of Stan’s nipples, eliciting a soft gasp from him. Mike watched his eyes widen at the sensation, watched as he leaned into it a bit before his eyes went dark and hungry again.

He pulled Mike up into a kiss then, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Let me get this off you, baby,” he murmured into the kiss. Mike obliged, letting Stan slip his shirt off. As soon as his chest was exposed, Stan was pressing kisses to the smooth skin there, gently laying Mike back down before moving his lips to his neck, biting and kissing and almost definitely leaving marks. Mike moaned, his hands sliding down to Stan’s hips, gripping them hard and moving them against his own as he rutted upwards.

Stan slipped off of him then, moving his mouth down his chest and stomach. Mike whined at the loss of friction, something he didn’t do much. Stan smiled sweetly up at him from his new position between his legs. “We’ll get there, baby love,” he promised, pressing a few more kisses to Mike’s stomach as he quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Mike helped him slide them off, leaving him in just his boxers under Stan’s gaze. Stan reverently ran his hands along Mike’s thighs, taking a moment to appreciate the bulge in his gray boxer briefs. He smirked and cocked his head as a wet spot began to form. “You really love this, don’t you?” he asked.

Mike nodded. “Love the way you look at me, you look so beautiful,” he moaned, his fingertips just barely grazing Stan’s hip. Stan took his hand and tenderly kissed the inside of his wrist. “God, I want you so bad.” Stan loved watching Mike fall apart under his touch, loved helping him let go.

And he really loved hearing him beg.

He leaned down then, mouthing at Mike’s cock through the thin, wet fabric. He moaned around the head, the salty taste of Mike’s precome making him hard in his own shorts. He pulled Mike’s boxers off, revealing his long, leaking cock. The sight made Stanley want to ravage him right then and there, but he took a deep, steadying breath; he wanted to draw this out, wanted to make it last for both of them. He slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Mike’s cock from base to tip, the scent of him making his head swim with lust. He looked up at Mike as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, thrilled to see Mike’s deep brown eyes watching his every movement. He gripped the base of his cock in his hand and kissed lightly at the bundle of nerves just under the head. Mike whimpered, his hand sliding up Stan’s neck to caress his cheek. Stan batted his eyelashes up at his husband before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Mike moaned, thrusting hi hips up. But Stan didn’t give him more, just kept his lips around Mike’s swollen tip. “Please,” Mike whimpered brokenly.

“Please what?” Stan asked, pulling off with a wet, popping sound.

“More, I need more, please, need you to go deeper,” Mike begged. Stan stroked his cock slowly, lightly, barely giving him anything.

“You wanna feel your cock down my throat, sweetheart?” he asked. “Want me to choke on it? Will that make you feel good, baby?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Mike nodded eagerly.

Stan kissed Mike’s thigh gingerly before smiling up at him. “Anything for my baby.” He then proceeded to deepthroat as much as Mike’s cock as he could all in one go. Mike cursed, entangling his fingers in Stan’s short, neat, copper brown hair. Stan swallowed around Mike’s cock, stroking the rest with one hand and gently teasing his balls with the other. He loved hearing Mike fall apart as he bobbed his head up and down. It was mostly just heavy breathing and quiet curses, but it still made Stan have to resist the urge to grind his cock against the mattress.

Stan pulled off when he felt Mike’s muscles tightening. It shouldn’t have surprised Mike – he knew Stan was in the mood to take his time tonight – but in his haze of pleasure he was still taken aback by the loss of the warm, wet heat around his cock. He was about to whine in complaint, but he saw that Stan was standing up then. He was a little confused when he saw him reach into his pocket, but when he saw the small, travel-sized bottle of lube he retrieved his breath hitched. He tossed it onto the mattress by Mike’s knee before running his hands down his chest, his stomach, drawing Mike’s eyes down his body. Mike’s cock twitched in interest as Stan undid his belt, taking his time sliding it out of his belt loops. The sound of it hitting the wooden floor was exaggerated by the silence of each man’s bated breath. Mike reached for his cock as Stan began taking his shorts off, but a small shake of Stan’s head had him hesitantly moving his hand back to his side. Stan continued once he was sure Mike wouldn’t touch himself, undoing the button on his shorts and slowly, slowly unzipping them. He shucked them off and stepped out of them, grabbing his clothed erection as he gave Mike the look he knew drove him crazy.

Sure enough, Mike began squirming slightly under his gaze. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, I wanna see you.”

“Oh, you wanna see me?” Stan asked, teasing his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. Mike nodded.

“Please,” he repeated.

“Alright.” Stan let his boxers fall to the floor then, not even bothering to touch his achingly hard cock as he settled back onto the mattress between Mike’s legs. “I’m glad you wanna see me, baby, because I’m gonna open myself up for you, and you’re just gonna sit there and watch.” Mike’s eyes widened at that. Stan leaned over him and kissed him before whispering in his ear, “No touching.” Mike whimpered, but nodded in agreement. Stan sat back then, his legs slung over Mike’s hips, putting his ass on full display. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, taking his time rubbing it around just to watch Mike’s eyes follow the movement. He finally pressed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle, sighing as he inserted a finger into himself. He pressed the whole thing in in one smooth movement, which made Mike’s pupils dilate even further. The speed and lack of care burned a bit, but Stan loved it. He started out slow, teasing, then suddenly added a second finger and began pumping hard and fast into himself. He and Mike both moaned; Mike’s hands twitched, desperate to touch Stan, to feel him. But he knew that if he did things would only go slower. Stan’s toes curled as he brushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly, desperately. “Fuck, baby, they feel so good,” Stan panted, grinning wildly at Mike’s flushed face. “You like watching me get myself ready for your cock?” Mike nodded, licking his lips. Stan added a third finger then, slowing his pace again. Mike’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned softly.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he praised, hands clenched at his sides. “Please, please let me feel you.”

“Just gotta stretch myself out for you a little more,” Stan said, though they both knew he was well beyond ready. Still, he continued to finger himself open, his cock leaking onto his stomach as he teased both Mike and himself.

“Baby, _please_ ,” Mike whined. The desperation in his eyes had Stan removing his fingers, slowly, watching the anticipation grow on Mike’s face. Then he straddled Mike, lined his cock up with his hole, and looked right into his eyes as he slowly sank down onto his cock. They moaned together again, their hands finding each other and their fingers lacing together. Stan used his other hand to steady himself as he slowly rose up and rocked back down again. Mike let out a moan much louder than he meant to when Stan rolled his hips, the sound ringing clear through the empty barn and echoing off the wooden walls. Mike blushed at the noise and gripped Stan’s hip in an attempt to ground himself, but Stan just put it back up by his head.

“I control the pace, honey,” Stan said, his voice low and breathy. As if to prove his point, he began bouncing up and down, fucking himself with Mike’s cock in earnest. Mike’s hand flew to cover his mouth, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure. But muffled whimpers weren’t enough for Stan. He stopped his movement abruptly and took both of Mike’s hands by the wrists, pinning them above his head. “ **Don’t cover your mouth,** ” he told him, “ **I wanna hear you.** ” Mike didn’t have time to think of a reply before Stan started up again, riding him hard and fast, effectively turning Mike into a moaning mess. His moans and the sound of their thighs coming together again and again drown out even the crickets and became the only sounds either of them could hear. The obscenity and openness of it made Mike blush, made him feel vulnerable in a way that had his hands twitching to smother the moans he couldn’t hold back. But Stan kept him from doing so.

As much as Mike loved making his husband feel good, he also loved seeing him like this – in control, getting as much pleasure from Mike as he could. And though Mike felt incredibly vulnerable with every one of his moans filling the air around them, he also felt incredibly safe underneath Stan, cared for. Mike also knew that Stan loved hearing the effect he had on Mike, and that Mike’s moans were going straight to his untouched cock, which was currently leaking precome onto Mike’s stomach. Mike watched in awe as Stan threw his head back in pleasure, a sheen of sweat glistening on his chest. It made Mike want to kiss him all over, and while it was a little frustrating that he couldn’t, it was also insanely hot. “God, it’s so deep,” Stan moaned, his voice a bit higher than normal. He looked down at Mike then, a stray curl hanging in front of his face. “Feels so fucking good,” he praised, circling his hips as he bounced. “Does it feel good for you, sweet pea?”

“So good,” Mike panted. “Baby, I’m getting close, please let me touch you.”

“You sure you don’t wanna watch me stroke myself until I come on your chest?” Mike just moaned at that, giving Stan his answer. Stan did as he said then, gripping himself in his hand and stroking his cock while he continued to ride Mike. “I’m gonna tell you when to come. Do you think you can do that for me, love?” Mike nodded, words failing him completely as he got closer and closer. However, he got to the brink and Stan hadn’t told him to come yet. So he did his best to hold back, every slide of his cock in and out of Stan’s wet heat making it harder and harder to keep himself from coming. Mercifully, Stan eventually told him, “Let go, baby, come for me.” Mike did so with a sound somewhere between a moan and a shout, coming deep inside of his husband. Stan came at almost exactly the same time, painting Mike’s chest with his come.

They came down together, both of them breathing heavily. Stan steadied himself on Mike’s shoulders for a moment before carefully sliding off of Mike’s cock. As amazing as it felt to fuck Mike without a condom, and as kinky as Stan could be, the come running down his thighs was a lot less hot now that his mind was no longer clouded with lust. Mike picked up on it immediately and found his tee shirt, using it to clean him up as he pressed kisses to his neck. He then wiped down his own chest so that Stan could lie down on it. Stan kissed Mike softly before contentedly settling down with him, curling into his side. He took Mike’s hands in his own, gently kissing his wrists. “Thank you for tonight,” he whispered into Mike’s warm skin. “That was amazing.”

“I think I should be thanking you,” Mike chuckled, still a bit breathless. He kissed the top of Stan’s head. “I love you so much.”

Stan kissed Mike’s jaw. “I love you, too,” he sighed happily, smiling into Mike’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! my tumblr is bi-beverie if you wanna read my fics there (:


End file.
